


Welcome

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [23]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Welcome

“Hi, I’m Napoleon Solo, and I’d like to welcome you to U.N.C.L.E.”

Annie Hills, the newest member of the communications department, shook Napoleon’s proffered hand and thanked him.

“So you’re Mr Solo,” she replied, in a way which suggested she already knew everything about him.

“You’ve heard of me?” he asked. “Isn’t this your first day?”

“Of course, I’ve heard of you,” Annie told him. “We were told the chain of command during induction. You came up after the induction session also.”

“Oh yes?”

“Oh yes,” she echoed. “And to save you a little time, I’ll be free at 8.”


End file.
